Technical Field
The present invention relates to timing recovery, and more particularly to a single cycle error recovery scheme for a pulsed-latch design.
Description of the Related Art
Synchronous design requires that all paths between latches consume less time than the cycle time minus the guard time. Timing margins are required to account for process-voltage-temperature (PVT) variation and again effects. The razor approach has been proposed. Razor employs a circuit technique to detect and recover timing failure due to PVT variation on the fly. The key advantage of razor design is to eliminate the margins by tolerating dynamic timing errors. However, most designs based on razor involve architectural changes. While the bubble razor does not involve architectural changes, the bubble razor design requires the use of two-phase latches.